1011
Will releases Barnabas from his coffin. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in Parallel Time, a new and different world. A world Barnabas Collins saw as a possible escape from his ancient curse, but instead he lies chained in a coffin, a prisoner of William H. Loomis. But even in his coffin he is threatened. For this night, John Yaeger, hiding after the murder of a chemist who aided him, discovers a passage from a cave by the sea. A passage that leads to a room. A room that will be very important to many lives. Yaeger finds himself in the basement of the Loomis House. He immediately notices the chained coffin and begins to open it. Act I Upstairs, Carolyn thinks she hears someone in the basement, but William dismisses her claims and tells her he can't wait to interview her for his new book about Barnabas. In the basement, Yaeger finishes removing the chains, but William sneaks up from behind him and knocks him out with a pistol. He takes Yaeger upstairs. Meanwhile, Buffie arrives at the caves, but Yaeger is nowhere to be found. In the drawing room at the Loomis House, Yaeger regains consciousness and Carolyn holds him at gunpoint. Yaeger hears the clock chime and realizes he needs to go, but wonders why there is a coffin in the basement. Yaeger leaves, but tells Carolyn they will be continuing the conversation later. Act II William returns to the drawing room, upset that Carolyn let Yaeger escape, but he tells her that he fixed the secret panel. Carolyn suggests that they let Barnabas go, but William says he needs him to finish his new book. William decides to move him to the secret room behind the bookcase. Yaeger rushes to the entrance of the caves and collects the antidote from Buffie. Buffie has many questions for Yaeger, but he gets furious with her and tries to get her to leave. Yaeger orders Buffie to not let anyone know that she saw him tonight. Buffie agrees to leave and tells Yaeger she never wants to see him again, but Yaeger tells her that isn't possible. In the Old House basement, William and Carolyn return with crosses around their necks. William opens the coffin and orders Barnabas out. He informs Barnabas that they are moving him to a different location as his location has been discovered, and he leads him upstairs with Carolyn close behind. Back at the cave, Yaeger contemplates never taking the potion again so he can live a more exciting life as John Yaeger. But he realizes there are too many risks, and takes the potion to turn back into Cyrus. Act III William and Carolyn bring Barnabas to the secret room in the drawing room. Barnabas begs William to let him return to his own time, but William says he cannot leave until he has finished his book. Later that night, Larry goes to the lab, searching for Cyrus. Cyrus finally shows up and asks Larry about Horace's death. Larry believes Yaeger is the murderer, but he isn't entirely sure. Cyrus says he is positive that Yaeger wasn't in Collinsport, and that he is going to send him away forever. At the Loomis House, William continues to interview Barnabas for his book, and asks him many questions about the Josette from his timeband. Barnabas recalls that he loved her so much, he wanted to turn her into a vampire so they could be together for eternity, and he now regrets it. William is fascinated by the story, and as he is taking notes, Barnabas creeps up behind him and tears off the cross he is wearing, and prepares to bite him. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: There’s only one thing I want, and that is to go back to my own time, to the Collinwood I know! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Loomis * Elizabeth Eis as Buffie Harrington * John Karlen as Will Loomis * Ken McEwen as Larry Chase * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth (PT) / John Yaeger Background information and notes Production * Jonathan Frid returns to the cast after an absence of 28 episodes, John Karlen returns after an absence of 21 episodes, and Nancy Barrett returns after an absence of 20 episodes. This was to allow for their participation in the film House of Dark Shadows. By this point, the only House of Dark Shadows actor who hasn't returned to the show is Kathryn Leigh Scott. * Christopher Pennock is credited separately for Cyrus and Yaeger. For the Yaeger credit he is simply credited as "Chris"; the other credit uses the actor's full name. * Closing credits scene: Cave. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Yaeger: Dark secret (reprised from previous episode); Buffie: Why is he hiding? Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, there are now two lit candles in the Loomis House cellar that weren't there previously. * When Loomis knocks Yaeger unconscious, Pennock's mark can be seen taped off on the floor. * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbachs", instead of Ohrbach's. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1011 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1011 - The Cast Came Back The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1011 Gallery ( }}) 1011h.jpg|Yaeger Unconcious 1011zw.jpg|Interview with a Vampire 1011zz.jpg|Fangs Category:Dark Shadows episodes